


Awakening

by Princess_Kurenai



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Life Is Strange, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 01:52:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14070309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Kurenai/pseuds/Princess_Kurenai
Summary: È un tuono quello che fa spalancare gli occhi di Prompto, facendolo quasi saltare sul posto. Si appoggia, colto da un improvviso capogiro, contro una parete mentre la pioggia continua a colpirlo con violenza insieme al forte vento.“Dove sono?”Si sente confuso e non capisce cosa stia accadendo, ma la prima domanda che riesce a porsi riguarda semplicemente il luogo nel quale si trova. Non pensa al perché stia piovendo, né al fatto che le orecchie gli fischino quasi dolorosamente a causa del fragore della tempesta. Quelle domande passano in secondo piano perché non riesce proprio a capire dove si trova e il vento, reso più tagliente dall’acqua piovana, gli rende non poco complicato mettere a fuoco tutto quello che lo circonda.





	Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> **1.** Scritta per il [COW-T8](http://www.landedifandom.net/tag/cow-t-8/).  
>  **2.** Scritta per una sfida interna con un’amica. Il prompt per me era _“LIS!AU. Il primo giorno del gioco secondo Prompto e/o Noctis”_  
>  **3.** Ho troppi feels per Max e Chloe. E Prompto come Max è perfetto.  
>  **4.** L’età di alcuni personaggi è stata modificata. In questo universo la guerra e la magia non esiste… almeno: non esiste la magia del Cristallo.  
>  **5.** Non betata.

**** È un tuono quello che fa spalancare gli occhi di Prompto, facendolo quasi saltare sul posto. Si appoggia, colto da un improvviso capogiro, contro una parete mentre la pioggia continua a colpirlo con violenza insieme al forte vento.

“ _ Dove sono? _ ”

Si sente confuso e non capisce cosa stia accadendo, ma la prima domanda che riesce a porsi riguarda semplicemente il luogo nel quale si trova. Non pensa al perché stia piovendo, né al fatto che le orecchie gli fischino quasi dolorosamente a causa del fragore della tempesta. Quelle domande passano in secondo piano perché non riesce proprio a capire dove si trova e il vento, reso più tagliente dall’acqua piovana, gli rende non poco complicato mettere a fuoco tutto quello che lo circonda.

Si scherma il viso con la mano, cercando di allontanarsi dalla parete alla quale si era appoggiato qualche istante prima. Altri tuoni lo assordano, e assottigliando gli occhi il più possibile tenta di trovare anche solo un piccolo punto di riferimento o indizio che gli faccia capire cosa gli è accaduto. Quel luogo, tuttavia, continua ad sembrargli estraneo.

È circondato da muri in rovina e calcinacci, sembrano delle costruzioni diroccate, distrutte non da quelle intemperie ma da un qualcosa di più vecchio che non riesce a individuare. Si guarda ancora intorno, sperando di ottenere almeno un indizio dalla sua posizione, l'unica cosa che trova però è un sentiero in una sorta di gola di pietra che decide di provare a seguire.

Tiene gli occhi bassi per non essere accecato dalla tempesta, osservando i suoi piedi affondare alle volte nel fango. Si interroga ancora sul perché si trovi in quel posto e anche dove sia esattamente, e senza una risposta può solo cercare di fare mente locale, ma anche il suo passato gli sembra solamente una fitta coltre di nebbia.

" _ Dove mi trovavo prima di svegliarmi qui? _ ", si chiede nervosamente, arrancando con più difficoltà per la stradina. Stringe i denti per lo sforzo, rischiando più volte di scivolare sulla fanghiglia di quel tratto sterrato e di venire colpito da detriti e rifiuti, abbandonati in quella gola come se fosse una discarica. Testardo, però, non si arrende e con quella stessa caparbietà si impone di andare avanti e di superare quell'ultimo ostacolo. Riesce in quel modo a raggiungere quello che gli sembra essere uno spiazzo in piano, vede altri rifiuti e addirittura una vecchia panca in legno a pochi passi da lui.

Gli sembra familiare e vorrebbe quasi guardarsi attorno, studiare quel luogo con più attenzione perché gli è addirittura sembrato di vedere un lungo ponte in lontananza... ma ancor prima di poter cercare di mettere a fuoco quell'imponente figura, le braccia gli cadono lungo i fianchi.

È ormai sulla cima di quel promontorio, fatto di rovine e trattato alla stregua di una discarica, e non sente quasi più il bisogno di schermarsi il volto dalle intemperie, perché i suoi occhi sono stati catturati da qualcosa di ben più terribile di un po' di vento e della pioggia. Davanti a lui c'è il più grande tornado che abbia mai visto e che sta attraversando il mare.

«Incredibile...», mormora piano. Inizia a convincersi che si tratti di un incubo in quel momento, perché solo nei film catastrofici ha mai visto un simile spettacolo, ma non sa come svegliarsi. Riesce finalmente a riacquistare il suo solito autocontrollo, e tentando di calmarsi, Prompto inizia a ripetersi che tutto quello non può essere reale, che è stato uno stupido ad agitarsi in quel modo… ma con altrettanta sicurezza continua a non sapere neanche come fuggire.

Non riesce a muoversi. Si sente come paralizzato, nonostante ciò riesce ugualmente a sollevare d'istinto le braccia sopra la testa, come per difendersi, quando vede un'imbarcazione venire scagliata sulle rocce alle sue spalle.

Gli sfugge un verso spaventato che lo costringe poi a mugugnare un basso: «Stupido», per quella reazione.

Si tratta di un incubo, si ripete mentalmente e niente può fargli male. Inoltre, sa benissimo che è solo un'idiozia la storia del  _ 'se muori in un sogno, muori anche nella realtà' _ . Tuttavia la sua reazione spaventata non cambia minimamente quando, alzando di nuovo lo sguardo, scorge la parte superiore della parete di pietre colpita dalla barca franare verso di lui.

 

Prompto sussulta, tirando indietro il busto di scatto. Avverte subito una fitta in mezzo alla schiena quando si scontra contro lo schienale duro della sedia, e in un istante capisce di essere stato scaraventato fuori al suo sogno - o incubo. Nelle orecchie sente ancora il sibilo del vento, ma i suoi abiti sono asciutti e il tenui raggi solari che attraversano le finestre gli regalano un rassicurante tepore.

Si trova nell'aula del corso di fotografia, e lentamente inizia a ritrovare il completo controllo del suo corpo, ancora scosso da quanto ha visto - ma stranamente non intorpidito dal sonno.

Sente Ardyn Izunia, l'insegnante, parlare delle foto in bianco e nero e di come siano stati introdotti i colori. Lo cerca con lo sguardo, trovando subito stranamente tranquillizzante la sua figura e il suo vestiario tutt’altro che comune.

“ _ Okay Prompto _ ”, si dice a quel punto, “ _ ti sei solamente appisolato e hai avuto un incubo, niente di che. _ ”

Chiude per un momento gli occhi e si concede un sospiro sollevato. Gli è capitato spesso di addormentarsi in classe, ma non era mai successo durante le ore dedicate al corso di fotografia, ma non può tornare indietro: è accaduto e basta. Deve solo stare attento a non ripetere più un’esperienza simile.

Riapre allora gli occhi, cercando di allontanare quelle sensazioni per concentrarsi sul presente, facendo scorrere lo sguardo sull’aula e sui suoi compagni. Sulla sinistra invece c’è come sempre Aranea Highwind, fiera e bellissima, con una smorfia in viso per chissà cosa.

Ha un talento innato per le foto oltre che per le illustrazioni, che viene nascosto dal suo carattere forte e autoritario. Totalmente diversa da lei, Iris Amicitia che si trova sul banco vicino alla finestra. È una ragazza luminosa e allegra, gentile con tutti ed estremamente capace quando si tratta di ritrarre in foto attimi di vita. È stata una delle prime ad accoglierlo quando è arrivato a Insomnia, a trascinarlo con il suo entusiasmo e buon cuore, tuttavia non può non notare come ultimamente Iris gli gli sembri diversa: più cupa e silenziosa.

Sposta lo sguardo altrove, per non mettere ulteriormente a disagio la ragazza con le sue attenzioni, e non può fare a meno di scorgere un altro dei suoi compagni di corso, l'esatto contrario di Iris e Aranea: Luche Lazarus.

Un atleta, membro della squadra di football dell’istituto - i Glaive -, ricco e stupido. Uno di quelli che Prompto tende ad evitare come la peste per non finire nei guai, infatti quando nota che Luche si è voltato verso di lui, abbassa subito il capo con il cuore di nuovo a mille.

Si rende conto che neanche il riconoscere quell’ambiente familiare lo ha aiutato perché non riesce a scacciare fastidioso groppo allo stomaco. Sospira prova a concentrarsi sul suo banco dove, oltre al suo portfolio fotografico, c’è anche la sua vecchia polaroid. Un po’ ammaccata ma ancora funzionante e con un’imbarazzante adesivo con un chocobo sul lato - adesivo del quale non è pronto a liberarsi, né ora né mai.

Quella macchina fotografica istantanea lo segue da ormai sette anni, da quando aveva lasciato Insomnia per trasferirsi a Gralea con i suoi genitori. Era stato un dono di suo nonno, che per tirare su di morale sia lui che il suo migliore amico, aveva regalato ad entrambi lo stesso modello di polaroid.

_ «Così potrete raccontarvi cosa vedete mentre siete lontani». _

Prompto ricordava quelle parole come se fossero state pronunciate proprio in quel preciso istante, e sfortunatamente aveva ancora bene in mente come quella promessa si fosse infranta fin troppo facilmente. Perché alla fine era stato costretto a tagliare fuori dalla sua vita il suo migliore amico pur di cercare di capire come sopravvivere alla sua nuova vita. Anche se, in fondo, cos'altro ci si poteva aspettare da un ragazzino di tredici anni costretto a trasferirsi a Gralea?

Era stato costretto ad abbandonare la sua casa e gli amici, e solo per  _ ‘salvare il matrimonio _ ' dei suoi genitori, o almeno era stata quella la scusa che gli avevano rifilato nella speranza che lui capisse. Ma alla fine Prompto aveva capito solo una cosa: era stata tutta fatica sprecata.

Dopo quattro anni di tira e molla si erano lasciati, forse nel peggiore dei modi, e da quel momento in poi tutte le loro belle parole e i buoni propositi si erano trasformati in armi a doppio taglio, che entrambi avevano iniziato ad utilizzare per ferirsi a vicenda, con o senza l'intervento degli avvocati divorzisti. E in tutto quello, Prompto era sempre stato l'ago della bilancia, tirato in ballo solo per essere costretto a schierarsi con uno o con l'altro. Tant'è che alla fine, per lui era stato impossibile continuare in quel modo, e per finire gli studi al college aveva semplicemente deciso di tornare indietro, a Insomnia... anche se in quella città non c’era più niente per lui. I nonni erano morti, i genitori avevano venduto la loro vecchia casa e, cosa peggiore di tutte, c’era il ricordo di un migliore amico che non sentiva da anni e che, proprio per quel motivo, non riusciva a contattare.

“ _ Cosa ti aspetti, in fondo? _ ”, si chiese un poco infastidito, “ _ Per sette anni non gli hai mandato neanche un messaggio, non puoi di certo presentarti da lui come se niente fosse _ ”.

Sospira di nuovo, sentendosi improvvisamente ancor più stressato, e dopo essersi ripromesso per l’ennesima volta che in quei giorni avrebbe trovato il coraggio per contattarlo, appoggia il mento sul palmo della mano, volgendo il suo sguardo verso il giardino dell’istituto. La classe si trovava al piano terra, e lui è ormai solito sedersi accanto alla finestra perché da quella posizione Prompto sa di poter godere non solo di una bella vista delle montagne, ma anche di quell’ampio spazio verde che circonda la scuola. Lo trova rilassante, tuttavia le sue attenzioni vengono tutte catturate da un movimento sospetto in uno dei cespugli più vicini alla finestra.

Lo segue con curiosità, sussultando poi quando il suo sguardo incontra le iridi castane di una volpe, appena spuntata dal suo nascondiglio. Resta interdetto da quella visione, meravigliato dal fatto che quell’animale, di natura schiva, sia stato in grado di spingersi così vicino all’interno del centro abitato, lasciando Leide e tutta la natura che circonda Insomnia.

Deciso a non lasciarsi sfuggire quell’occasione, Prompto cerca con la mano la sua polaroid, portandola prontamente al volto. Inquadra la volpe, che sembra quasi ricambiare il suo sguardo con curiosità, e dopo aver premuto il pulsante di scatto deve attendere solo qualche attimo per vedere spuntare la sua istantanea. L’animale scappa solo dopo quel momento, ma Prompto si sente quasi fiero di sé per essere riuscito ad immortalare quel momento.

«Va tutto bene, signor Argentum?», la voce melliflua del Professor Ardyn, tuttavia, lo strappa a quel suo istante di gloria personale.

«Uhm… sì», sente le guance minacciare di colorarsi di rosso, «Ho solo… visto una volpe ed ho fatto una foto…», spiega poi, tentando di non apparire troppo imbarazzato.

«Oh, davvero curioso~», commenta l’altro prima di rivolgersi al resto del corso, «Vedete, il nostro caro signor Argentum è quello che noi tutti possiamo definire un  _ ‘fotografo naturalista’ _ perché lui, al contrario dei modelli umani, preferisce invece immortalare quelli naturali o animali».

Prompto, nonostante tutti gli sforzi, avverte il viso andargli quasi a fuoco quando tutte le attenzioni della classe di concentrano su di lui. Odia essere al centro dell’attenzione, come quando è stato costretto a presentarsi davanti a tutta la classe al suo trasferimento a Gralea.

A conti fatti, Prompto sa di avere sempre avuto problemi del fare amicizia. Il suo carattere timido e insicuro non gli aveva mai permesso di stringere delle vere e proprie amicizie, per quello aveva sempre preferito la solitudine all’essere sotto lo sguardo di tante altre persone… anche per quel motivo si nascondeva dietro l’obiettivo della sua fotocamera - o almeno si era convinto che fosse per quel motivo, perché senza Noctis tutto il suo mondo gli era sembrato sin da subito diverso.

«Uno dei maggiori pionieri della Fotografia Naturalistica è Sergius Mercator», prosegue Ardyn, «Signor Argentum, ci sai dire per caso in quale modo è riuscito a diventare noto per i suoi scatti?»

Prompto quasi fatica a sostenere lo sguardo malizioso e curioso di Ardyn, riesce in qualche modo a nascondere il suo disagio dietro un leggero broncio.

«Non… ricordo», risponde, tentando di ignorare anche il lampo di divertimento che nota negli occhi del professore per la sua impreparazione.

«Oh… beh, c’è qualcun’altro che lo sa?», domanda Ardyn, concedendo la parola a Tredd Furia.

«Con una trappola fotografica, creata con l’utilizzo di un filo con un’esca che, se tirata dall'animale che desiderava attirare, faceva scattare l'otturatore», rispose il ragazzo, scoccando un’occhiata a Prompto, che fu costretto ad incassare.

«Esattamente. Un sistema artigianale inventato da lui stesso e che gli ha permesso di essere pubblicato in una nota rivista, l’Accordian Geographic», continua il professore con finto entusiasmo, ritrovandosi costretto a congedarli poco dopo quando la campanella mette la parola fine all'ora dedicata al suo corso, «Vi ricordo che entro fine settimana sceglieremo la foto da presentare alla mostra fotografica che si terrà ad Altissia. Come ben sapete il tema è  _ ‘La Storia della Città _ ’, catturate tutto quello che per voi ha fatto la storia di Insomnia… inutile ripetere che la partecipazione vi farà guadagnare crediti extra», la voce di Ardyn, stanca e annoiata, li segue fino al corridoio e Prompto, una volta fuori dall’aula, non può non sentirsi sollevato.

È la prima volta che si sente così a disagio al corso, tant’è che esce subito dall’istituto, andando a passo spedito verso una delle fontanelle. Ce ne sono tante sparse per il giardino ma cerca di andare verso quella più nascosta, perché non se la sente di affrontare altri studenti della scuola. Sente il bisogno di bere un po’ acqua e di rinfrescarsi, nella speranza di riacquistare il suo solito controllo.

Di certo quella giornata non era una delle migliori per lui. Dapprima quell’incubo, poi la volpe e la figuraccia fatta con i suoi compagni. Quando raggiunge la fontanella si sente quasi grato nel trovarsi solo, e appoggiandosi sui bordi in marmo, chiude gli occhi per tentare di trovare un po’ di controllo. È sempre la stessa persona di quella mattina... eppure non riesce a non sentirsi abbattuto. Si morde le labbra e girando la manopolina della fontanella si abbassa per infilare il capo sotto il getto d’acqua, scuotendo poi i capelli per scacciarne l’eccesso.

Sospira per l’ennesima volta in quell’ultima mezz’ora, ed i suoi pensieri vanno subito alla mostra e all’eccitazione che fino a qualche giorno prima lo aveva spinto alla ricerca del soggetto perfetto da immortalare… esaltazione che, in quel momento, sembra scomparsa.

Fa qualche passo di lato, per potersi appoggiare al muro dell’istituto, tirando fuori dalla borsa il suo portfolio e con esso l’istantanea che aveva scelto di utilizzare.

Una foto semplice, scattata con l’utilizzo del timer e di un treppiedi e che lo ritraeva di spalle davanti alla Cittadella. L'antico lungo dove risiedevano i primi sovrani di Lucis, ormai un immenso museo. Era un luogo pregno di leggende che lo aveva sempre affascinato.

«Ma dove vuoi andare, Prompto…», mormora.

Fino al giorno prima quella foto gli era sembrata geniale e perfetta, ma in quel momento non era poi così certo del suo lavoro. Si sente quasi schiacciato da quelle sensazioni così negative, e trascinato da quelle emozioni afferra la foto con l'indice ed il pollice di entrambe le mani. Non esita neanche per un istante mentre la strappa, lasciandola cadere per terra. Vorrebbe dire di sentirsi meglio per aver compiuto quel gesto, ma sfortunatamente continua ad avvertire quella stessa oppressione. Guarda la foto strappata, abbandonata sul terreno, e chinandosi per poterla raccogliere e buttarla poi nel cestino, ma è in quel momento che le sue attenzioni vengono attratte da un movimento sospetto nei cespugli.

Lì per lì crede che sia ancora la volpe ma quello che vede fare capolino dal suo nascondiglio è ben altro. Gli sembra quasi l'epilogo perfetto per la più strana delle giornate, perché quello che vede è uno scoiattolo che corre verso uno dei pezzi della fotografia, lo raccoglie e scappa di nuovo verso i cespugli.

Prompto sorride quasi istintivamente, e come per la volpe, cerca subito la sua polaroid nella borsa. Si avvicina lentamente ai cespugli, superandoli per cercare lo scoiattolo. Lo vede poco lontano, con ancora la foto tra le zampette e, stendendosi per terra con dei movimenti calcolati, spera di riuscire ad immortalare quell’ennesimo assurdo avvenimento della giornata.

L’animaletto resta fermo, quasi curioso, mentre Prompto preme il pulsante di scatto. Poi, senza sollevarsi, scuote l’istantanea per farla asciugare. La osserva, mettendosi seduto ed appoggiando la schiena contro uno degli alberi che spuntano in quella zona del giardino.

“ _ La foto è uscita bene _ ”, commenta mentalmente, “ _ Buona luce, ho centrato bene l’inquadratura… ho fatto un buon lavoro. Lo so e lo vedo… allora perché continuo a sentirmi così? _ ”

È irritante quella sensazione di incompletezza e insoddisfazione. Sbuffa, riponendo ordinatamente la foto nel suo portfolio, ritrovandosi poi a sussultare quando sente dei veloci passi alle sue spalle. Si irrigidisce istintivamente, restando quasi spiazzato quando vede lo scoiattolo spostarsi di nuovo per andare verso gli altri resti della fotografia, incurante della presenza di un’altra persona.

«Sta tranquillo, Luche. Tranquillo… conta fino a dieci e prendi un bel respiro…»

Prompto tende le orecchie nel sentire quella voce. In un’altra occasione, sarebbe uscito allo scoperto, ma quando, sollevandosi un poco dal suo nascondiglio, vede la familiare ed alta figura di Luche Lazarus decide di rimanere fermo. L’altro ragazzo sta parlando da solo, appoggiato alla fontanella e sembra addirittura che abbia bisogno di una spalla sulla quale piangere, o anche solo sfogarsi… ma Prompto non ha mai apprezzato la compagnia dell’altro ragazzo. Lo ha sempre trovato un po’ acido e idiota, il classico figlio di papà viziato, ed il fatto che stia facendo un monologo non fa altro se non metterlo a disagio. Per quel motivo decide di lasciargli quel momento di solitudine che, tuttavia, sembra essere interrotta da un'altra persona.

«Quindi cosa vuoi? Perché mi hai fatto venire qui?», domanda Luche.

«Spero che tu abbia controllato di essere solo, Lazarus», risponde una seconda voce. Prompto sa di avere tutto il diritto di restare lì, ma non può non sentirsi vagamente sollevato quando il secondo ragazzo, notando lo scoiattolino, esclama un leggero: «Ehi tu! Fila via!», diretto all’animaletto che, zampettando, abbandona la foto strappata a metà per sparire alla vista di tutti.

“ _ Non mi ha scoperto… _ ”, pensa rilassandosi contro il tronco, rizzando poi le orecchie quando i due riprendono a discutere.

«Ora siamo soli e possiamo parlare d’affari», esordisce per primo il secondo ragazzo.

«Non ho niente per te», taglia subito corto Lazarus.

«Sei ricco».

«La mia famiglia lo è. Non sono soldi miei».

«Povero piccolo bambino ricco…», dichiara l’altro senza però empatia nella voce, «ormai non puoi più nasconderti. So che spacci droga ed altra robaccia in questa zona…»

Prompto sa che origliare in quel modo è sbagliato e che non dovrebbe farlo, ed infatti cerca di guardarsi attorno pur di distrarsi. Guarda le finestre della scuola, un inutile allarme anti-incendio esterno poco sotto di esse, delle cartacce e altre piccole cose che non sono abbastanza per impedirgli di ascoltare quelle parole. Per quel motivo non può fare a meno di sollevarsi un poco per continuare a spiare la loro conversazione. Il secondo ragazzo gli è familiare, così come la sua voce, ma non riesce ad associarlo a nessun viso noto con quella cuffietta scura calata sul capo e le ciocche azzurre e nere che fanno capolino sotto di essa.

«Se è questo che vuoi, posso procurarti-»

«Non hai proprio capito, Lazarus», scuote il capo, «Non sono interessato alla droga. Voglio i soldi… non credi che una famiglia rispettabile come la tua non ti aiuterebbe se glielo dicessi? Immagino già lo scandalo...»

«Non parlare della mia famiglia!»

«Allora pagami e terrò la bocca chiusa. O vuoi davvero che vada a dire a tutti quello che hai cercato di fare?»

«Tu non sai quel che dici…», sibila con tono pericolosamente basso Luche, fronteggiando l’altro ragazzo, «Non osare MAI dirmi cosa devo fare! Sono stanco… STANCO delle persone come te che cercano di controllarmi!», esclama con rabbia, estraendo dalla tasca una piccola pistola che fa sussultare sia Prompto che l’altro.

«E-ehi! Stai calmo! Avrai problemi ben peggiori con quella che con la droga!»

«E allora? Immagino che non mancherà a nessuno un  _ ‘fallito _ ’ come te, giusto?»

Prompto è certo di vedere un lampo d’ira attraversare gli occhi del ragazzo ed è in quel momento che sa di dover intervenire.

Si solleva velocemente per uscire dal suo nascondiglio, ma è troppo tardi. L’altro ragazzo infatti spintona Luche esclamando un: «Tieni quella pistola lontana da me, psicopatico!», seguito dal forte rumore dello sparo.

«NO! Fermo!», grida allungando la mano, mentre con gli occhi segue, quasi al rallentatore, il ragazzo accasciarsi per terra. Vede il sangue macchiargli la maglietta e lo shock si riversa in Prompto come una violenta botta in testa.

«Ah!», gli sfugge un gemito e si porta le mani al capo come per placare il dolore, ma quando riapre gli occhi lo scenario è cambiato ancora. Si trova di nuovo nella classe del corso di fotografia e il professor Ardyn sta parlando delle foto in bianco e nero.

“ _ Come? Perché? Ero… vicino alla fontanella e Luche ha sparato a quel ragazzo. Ho… ho solo allungato la mano e sono tornato qui… _ »

Si guarda le mani, cercando di regolarizzare il respiro improvvisamente più veloce. È agitato ed ha paura, ma tenta ugualmente di imporsi il controllo.

“ _ Come può essere? Okay… ora rilassati Prompto. Cerca di fare mente locale… _ ”, chiude ancora gli occhi per calmarsi, “ _ Hai già sentito questa lezione… e… oddio… ora dovrebbe uscire una volpe da quel cespuglio… _ ”

Sposta lo sguardo verso la finestra, pallido e ancor agitato, e quando vede il familiare muso dell’animale spuntare tra i bassi arbusti, Prompto non riesce a trattene un violento sussulto che lo scuote da capo a piedi, facendogli colpire il banco... causando in quel modo la rovinosa caduta per terra della sua polaroid e di alcune penne.

«Oh… che disastro, signor Argentum», commenta subito Ardyn, davanti a quello sfortunato evento e Prompto, imprecando a mezza voce, si piega per raccogliere i pezzi della macchina fotografica, bloccandosi però nell’osservare le sue dita tese.

«N-niente…», risponde tremante, mordendosi le labbra. Neanche gli sguardi dei suoi compagni riescono a metterlo a disagio come, normalmente, sarebbe accaduto e né tanto meno si sente irritato per la distruzione della sua polaroid.

I suoi pensieri sono sempre più confusi, come un filo attorcigliato continuano a legarsi tra di loro rendendogli ancor più complicato capire come comportarsi.

_ “Non posso credere a quello che sto per fare… _ ”, pensa a quel punto. Non ha senso quello che gli è accaduto ed è assurdo, ma prova ugualmente a concentrarsi tenendo gli occhi fissi sulla polaroid, visualizzando l’esatto momento in cui ha visto la volpe spuntare nel cespuglio. E come un film, gli sembra di vedere la macchina fotografica ricomporsi fino a tornare sul banco: immacolata.

«Cazzo», mormora senza rendersene conto, «L’ho fatto davvero…»

Si guarda attorno come per assicurarsi di non essersi immaginato niente, mentre alle sue orecchie giunge ancora l’ormai familiare voce del professore e tutto quello che riesce a pensare riguarda il ragazzo che ha visto vicino alla fontanella con Luche.

“ _ Quel ragazzo… non è morto! Devo andare assolutamente a salvarlo! Devo fare qualcosa! _ ”, pensa agitato, lasciandosi animare da quei pensieri.

Non sa più cosa sia vero e cosa no. Potrebbe essere un sogno e, lì per lì vorrebbe alzarsi, correre subito nel giardino e studiare un piano per evitare quell’omicidio, ma qualcosa lo blocca. Perché, anche se quella è solo un’illusione della sua mente, tutto quello resta così strano da spingerlo a cercare un’ulteriore conferma.

“ _ Quando ho fatto la foto alla volpe, Ardyn mi ha fatto una domanda. Se lo farà anche questa volta… saprò che tutto questo è reale _ ”, si dice cercando di aggrapparsi a quella convinzione. Sa di doversi ritenere un folle per quei pensieri ma non vuole che qualcuno muoia in quel modo… senza che lui abbia potuto fare niente per evitarlo.

Attende di nuovo di vedere spuntare la volpe, e dopo un momento di esitazione, scatta di nuovo l’istantanea.

«Va tutto bene, signor Argentum?»

Ed eccola di nuovo lì, la stessa domanda che gli aveva rivolto Ardyn la prima volta. Sente ancora gli sguardi della classe su di sé, ma in quel momento la sicurezza del dover andare alla fontanella e salvare quel ragazzo, gli impedisce di provare un eccessivo imbarazzo per quella situazione - in fondo, ha appena scoperto di poter tornare indietro nel tempo: perché dovrebbe sentirsi a disagio per una 'piccolezza' come quella?!

«Ho solo visto una volpe ed ho fatto una foto», risponde rapido, ma ancor prima di poter chiedere una pausa per andare in bagno, Ardyn continua a parlare.

«Oh, davvero curioso~ vedete, il nostro caro signor Argentum è quello che noi tutti possiamo definire un  _ ‘fotografo naturalista’ _ perché lui, al contrario dei modelli umani, preferisce invece immortalare quelli naturali o animali».

Prompto ha ovviamente già sentito quelle parole e conosce anche la successiva domanda che Ardyn gli rivolge.

«Uno dei maggiori pionieri della Fotografia Naturalistica è Sergius Mercator. Signor Argentum, ci sai dire per caso in quale modo è riuscito a diventare noto per i suoi scatti?»

«Vorrei andare in bagno», risponde senza pensarci su due volte, restando sorpreso dinanzi alla smorfia che appare nel volto di Ardyn.

«Signor Argentum, non credo sia il modo migliore per fuggire dalle domande», insinua e Prompto si sente quasi sprofondare.

Non ha tempo da perdere e, tendendo ancora la mano, cerca di visualizzare di nuovo la domanda appena fatta da Ardyn, e come in precedenza insieme a una leggera emicrania, si risveglia nell’esatto attimo in cui sente l'insegnante pronunciare una frase ormai familiare.

«Vedete, il nostro caro signor Argentum è quello che noi tutti possiamo definire un  _ ‘fotografo naturalista’ _ perché lui, al contrario dei modelli umani, preferisce invece immortalare quelli naturali o animali«Uno dei maggiori pionieri della Fotografia Naturalistica è Sergius Mercator. Signor Argentum, ci sai dire per caso in quale modo è riuscito a diventare noto per i suoi scatti?»

Fortunatamente sa come reagire a quella situazione e senza esitare risponde con un deciso: «Con l'utilizzo di una trappola artigianale, creata con l’utilizzo di un filo con un’esca. Quando veniva tirata dall'animale desiderato, questa faceva scattare l'otturatore».

«Esattamente. Questo sistema, inventato da lui stesso, gli ha permesso di essere pubblicato in una nota rivista, l’Accordian Geographic», continua l'insegnante con il suo solito finto entusiasmo e come in precedenza, è la campanella a mettere fine alla sua lezione.

Prompto raccoglie rapidamente tutte le sue cose e neanche sente Ardyn ricordare loro della mostra. La sua mente è volta solamente al salvataggio di quel ragazzo, e dopo aver lasciato la classe quasi di corsa, esce nel giardino avviandosi a grandi falcate verso la fontanella.

Come in precedenza non c’è nessuno in quella zona e Prompto tenta allora di calmarsi. Si trova esattamente dove vuole essere e non è il momento di lasciarsi prendere dal panico.

“ _ Okay… devo ripetere esattamente quello che ho fatto _ ”, si incoraggia, infilando la testa sotto il getto dell’acqua. Scuote il capo, e dopo aver strappato la sua fotografia, abbandonandola per terra, punta subito lo sguardo verso i cespugli, dai quali vede apparire lo scoiattolo.

Sta accadendo ancora e non deve agitarsi, si ripete con convinzione. Segue l’animaletto, e dopo aver preso la stessa posizione assunta la prima volta, prende la polaroid per scattare di nuovo la foto. Ha lo stomaco chiuso, e mentre ripone la macchina fotografica nella borsa con mani tremanti, ed infilando l’istantanea appena fatta dentro il portfolio senza curarsi della sua posizione, attende l’arrivo di Luche.

Non sa ancora esattamente come riuscirà a salvare quel ragazzo ma troverà un modo… possibilmente che non comporti il venire sparato a sua volta. I suoi pensieri vengono azzerati solo qualche attimo dopo, quando alle sue orecchie giungono i passi di Luche.

«Sta tranquillo, Luche. Tranquillo… conta fino a dieci e prendi un bel respiro…»

Luche sta di nuovo parlando da solo e Prompto sa di non poter perdere tempo. Si guarda attorno alla ricerca di qualsiasi cosa che possa allontanarlo. Ci sono le pietre, potrebbe lanciarle contro qualche finestra, oppure…

I suoi pensieri vengono interrotti di nuovo dalla voce di Luche e dal suo: «Quindi cosa vuoi? Perché mi hai fatto venire qui?»

«Spero che tu abbia controllato di essere solo», Prompto si impone di nuovo una totale immobilità per non farsi scoprire anche quando l'altro scaccia lo scoiattolo, «Ora siamo soli e possiamo parlare d’affari», lo sente riprendere qualche momento dopo.

«Non ho niente per te».

Fa ancora scorrere lo sguardo attorno a sé, dandosi dello stupido per non aver organizzato un piano prima di correre alla fontanella.

“ _ Pensa Pensa... pensa! Non devi farti uccidere da quel pazzo ma devi anche salvare quel tipo! Pensa! _ ”, si sforza ed è in quel momento che vede l'allarme anti-incendio davanti a sé, protetto da un immacolato vetro, “ _ Posso usarlo! _ ”

Lo aveva visto anche la prima volta ma lo aveva classificato come inutile, un errore di progettazione o, forse, un eccessivo zelo per la protezione della scuola e degli studenti. Di certo, in quel momento, sarebbe servito proprio a proteggere uno di quei ragazzi.

«Non parlare della mia famiglia!»

«Allora pagami e terrò la bocca chiusa. O vuoi davvero che vada a dire a tutti quello che hai cercato di fare?», proseguono i due, e Prompto comprende di non avere più tempo.

«Tu non sai quel che dici…», sibila con tono pericolosamente basso Luche, «Non osare MAI dirmi cosa devo fare! Sono stanco… STANCO delle persone come te che cercano di controllarmi!»

Prompto pensa solo ad afferrare una delle pietre che trova e, sollevandosi lentamente nella speranza di non attirare la loro attenzione, si accosta all’allarme.

«E-ehi! Stai calmo! Avrai problemi ben peggiori con quella che non la droga!»

«E allora? Immagino che non mancherà a nessuno un  _ ‘fallito’ _ come te, giusto?»

Colpisce il vetro con un colpo secco, e chiudendo gli occhi preme il pulsante facendo scattare la sirena.

«Stammi lontano, psicopatico!»

Prompto sente quella frase, seguita da un verso di dolore di Luche, e subito dopo dei veloci passi… e li capisce di esserci riuscito. Si nasconde ancora, per evitare le ire dell’altro ragazzo, osservandolo rialzarsi dolorante da terra con una mano sullo stomaco.

«Maledizione...», lo sente imprecare mentre abbandona la zona della fontanella, lasciando Prompto da solo.

Si lascia andare appoggiandosi di nuovo contro l’albero, improvvisamente debole. Tutto quello è assurdo. Non ha senso… ma è successo per davvero e mai come in quel momento sente di avere bisogno di andare a distendersi.

Si alza e, dopo essersi pulito i pantaloni, si allontana a sua volta dalla fontanella mischiandosi alla folla che si apprestava ad abbandonare l’istituto come da prassi per l’allarme anti-incendio.

Si trova costretto a passare accanto all’ingresso dell’istituto per poter andare verso i dormitori ed è lì che scorge la preside e non può fare a meno di sentire uno straccio di conversazione con uno degli addetti alla sicurezza.

«È solo un falso allarme. Lo stupido scherzo di qualche ragazzino».

Abbassa la testa, colpevole, cercando di superarli senza dare troppo nell’occhio.

«Signor Argentum».

Tuttavia, nell’infinita sfilza di sfortunati eventi, Prompto si sente richiamato proprio dalla preside, Camelia Claustra.

«Sei pallido», gli fa notare la donna, congedando l’addetto alla sicurezza, «Ti è successo qualcosa?», domanda.

Prompto non ha mai avuto a che fare con Camelia Claustra, tuttavia la sua fama la precede. Per anni era stata ai vertici della scena politica di Eos, una donna forte e autoritaria che si era fatta strada in un mondo maschilista.

Si muove irrequieto Prompto, incerto se rispondere o meno al suo quesito. Anche se da una parte vorrebbe fidarsi della donna e svelarle quanto ha visto, dall’altra non è certo di poterlo fare.

«Niente, Preside Claustra», dichiara, ricevendo un’occhiata di disapprovazione da parte della donna.

«Lavoro qui da anni, signor Argentum e so quando un  _ ‘niente’ _ significa qualcosa di più», gli fa presente la preside, aggrottando le fini sopracciglia.

«… ho appena visto Luche Lazarus con una pistola », mormora a quel punto, scegliendo di svelare quel pesante segreto.

«Luche Lazarus? Ne sei sicuro?», lo interroga la donna, alzando un poco la voce, forse per la sorpresa.

«Era vicino ad una fontanella, in fondo all’istituto, e parlava da solo», riprende con più decisione, scegliendo di cancellare del tutto la figura dell’altro ragazzo. «Ho visto tutto, sembrava… impazzito».

«E… l’avresti visto senza essere scoperto?»

«Stavo facendo una foto e ho visto la pistola. Ero un po’ nervoso! Sono rimasto nascosto».

Prompto non riesce a decifrare la reazione della donna. Gli sembra sul punto di esplodere e di iniziare ad urlare, ma dall’altra gli dà l’idea che invece stia cercando di calmarsi.

«Lo immagino, ma voglio solo essere sicuro che tu abbia visto esattamente il signor Lazarus», risponde invece la preside, mostrandosi controllata anche se con un pizzico di irritazione nella voce, «Come ben sai è l’erede di una delle famiglie più illustri della città, nonché uno dei nostri migliori studenti e sportivi. Per questo temo di trovare impossibile immaginarlo mentre brandisce un'arma davanti ad una fontanella. Cosa è accaduto poi?»

«Dopo... dopo è scappato quando ha sentito l’allarme anti-incendio e così ho fatto io. Lo farete arrestare?»

«Si tratta di un’accusa pesante... ma ti prometto che farò personalmente delle ricerche», conclude la preside, facendo irrigidire Prompto.

«Solo questo? A-aveva una pistola!», pigolò.

«Continueremo la discussione più tardi, nel mio ufficio. Ora ti chiedo di lasciare l’istituto, signor Argentum», gli impone la donna con un tono deciso e fermo, e Prompto non può far altro se non stringere le labbra senza neanche tentare di nascondere il suo disappunto, riprendendo il suo cammino verso la sua strada.

“ _ Solo delle indagini? Ma stiamo scherzando? _ ”, pensa nervoso, prendendo la stradina verso i dormitori dell’istituto, continuando a sentirsi irritato anche quando sente la voce della preside richiamare Luche attraverso l’altoparlante. Con quella sua denuncia sa di essersi quasi giocato la sua carriera scolastica - e di essersi anche messo contro la famiglia di Luche -, ma gli era sembrata la cosa più giusta da fare.

Potrebbe tornare indietro nel tempo con i suoi nuovi ed inspiegabili poteri... ma non se la sente, e non è certo di volerli utilizzare per il suo solo tornaconto.

Si passa una mano tra i capelli, ancora un poco umidi, e contando fino a dieci riesce a trovare un po’ di controllo. Ha fatto la cosa giusta salvando quel ragazzo, e non ha bisogno di sapere altro.

Una volta arrivato allo stabile adibito a dormitorio si sofferma un momento ad osservare alcuni degli alunni rilassarsi nel giardino, e non può fare a meno di sentirsi vagamente rassicurato nel trovarsi lì.

L’Università di Insomnia era una delle più antiche di Eos e comprendeva, tra le varie strutture, anche dei dormitori... senza i quali, Prompto, non sarebbe mai potuto tornare ad Insomnia.

Leggermente più rilassato entra nello stabile, schivando per pura fortuna Nyx Ulric e Libertus Ostium, due giovani uomini di qualche anno più grandi di lui, attraversare quella stessa porta.

«Siamo in ritardo per l’allenamento».

«… a questo punto immagino che Crowe ci ucciderà...»

Prompto li ascolta quasi distrattamente vedendo come sua unica meta la sua stanza, quello però non gli impedisce di fare una breve sosta davanti alla bacheca degli annunci. Vi erano tanti fogli colorati di suoi compagni che si proponevano come tutor, poster motivazionali per le squadre dell’istituto e altri piccoli annunci. Niente di nuovo. Esattamente come il volantino di una ragazza scomparsa faceva bella mostra su quella bacheca, e in tante altre pareti dell’istituto. Si trovava lì già dal suo ingresso nell’università. Lunafreya Nox Flauret. Una ragazza bellissima, quasi un angelo dalla foto che la raffigurava nel manifesto.

Si concesse di nuovo di leggere i vari dati.

 

**S C O M P A R S A**

**Scomparso da:** Insomnia

**In data:** Lunedì, 16 Ottobre 2017

**ALTRO**

**Anni:** 24

**Altezza:** 165 cm |  **Peso:** 53.5 kg

**Capelli:** Biondi |  **Occhi:** Azzurri

 

Sul fondo i vari numeri da contattare in caso di avvistamento ed ulteriori informazioni molto dettagliate che spingono Prompto a pensare che chiunque abbia affisso e creato quei volantini tenesse davvero tanto a Lunafreya. Rivolge un’ultima occhiata al volto della ragazza, poi riprende a camminare verso la sua camera, la numero 4. Una volta chiusa la porta alle sue spalle sente tutte le sue forze abbandonarlo, e lasciando la borsa sul comodino si butta direttamente sul letto.

“ _ Che giornata assurda… _ ”

Prima quell’incubo poi tutto il resto e quel suo…  _ potere _ . Era reale? O si sarebbe risvegliato da lì a poco?

“ _ Magari sono caduto dal letto, ho sbattuto la testa e sono finito in coma _ ”, si dice, concedendosi una breve risata. Sapeva in ogni caso di non dover dare di matto. Doveva cercare di ragionare sempre a mente lucida, anche se non era per niente semplice.

Era diventato una sorta di supereroe? Tipo i protagonisti degli anime e manga?

Si rigira per cambiare posizione, ed una volta supino rivolge il suo sguardo dapprima verso il soffitto e poi sulla destra, verso la testiera del letto alla ricerca di qualcosa in grado di distrarlo.

Ha appeso delle foto lì sul muro. Alcune fatte a Gralea - compresi i suoi primi esperimenti con la polaroid -, ed altre sulla sua infanzia lì ad Insomnia. Tipo quelle con Noctis Caelum, il suo migliore amico. In una foto sono ritratti con dei kigurumi, lui è un chocobo mentre Noctis, imbronciato, ha addosso quello di un cactuar. Hanno sette anni ed era un ‘pigiama party’ per la festa di compleanno di Noctis.

In un altra si trovano su una panca in legno, ed era stata scattata durante un picnic del promontorio fuori Insomnia e in un’altra ancora indossano la loro divisa scolastica e sono al primo anno delle medie, prima che Prompto sia costretto a lasciare Insomnia. Noctis è sempre serio mentre lui di fianco mostra un sorriso emozionato e felice.

“ _ Che cosa sta facendo ora… magari potrei avvicinarmi a casa sua visto che non l’ho ancora incrociato qui al campus… _ ”, pensa chiudendo gli occhi. “ _ Devo... solo trovare il coraggio di contattarlo… non posso continuare ad evitarlo in questo modo… _ ”

Sa di non essere stato il migliore degli amici, ma le cose gli erano sfuggite di mano e può solo sperare di riuscire a rimediare.

È una notifica di Eosgram quella che, fortunatamente, riesce a distogliere Prompto dai suoi pensieri. Prende il cellulare leggendo il messaggio che gli ha appena inviato Pelna Khara, un ragazzo dei Glaive che ha conosciuto qualche settimana prima.

\-- _ Ehi Prompto! Mi dispiace! Ma devo chiederti indietro il libro che ti ho prestato! Mi serve per una ricerca! _ \--

Prompto sorride divertito quando gli arriva l’ennesimo ‘ _ scusa _ ’ del ragazzo e, mettendosi seduto, si appresta a rispondergli.

\-- _ Non preoccuparti Pelna. Posso portartelo subito. Dove ti trovo? _ \--

La risposta dell’altro non tarda ad arrivare.

\--  _ Sono alla fermata, aspetto il pullman. _ \--

Prompto lancia solo una veloce occhiata all’orario riportato in alto sul cellulare, mancano dieci minuti all’arrivo del mezzo e sa di doversi sbrigare.

\--  _ Sto arrivando. _ \--

Ci mette giusto due secondi per afferrare il libro sulla scrivania, rimettersi la borsa in spalla e ad abbandonare di nuovo la sua stanza. Ripercorre il corridoio rapidamente, dirigendosi poi subito verso la fermata dei pullman una volta fuori dal dormitorio.

Attraversa il giardino principale dell’istituto, infilandosi nel marciapiede subito dopo il cancello d’entrata e camminando infine lungo il breve tratto di strada che lo separa dalla fermata.

Riconosce subito la slanciata figura di Pelna e quel suo sorriso allegro e spensierato. Ha delle stampelle che usa per reggersi in piedi a causa del piede ingessato, un incidente durante l’ultima partita di campionato con la squadra di football.

«Mi dispiace amico, ci tenevo davvero che tu leggessi questo libro!», lo accoglie all’istante.

«Non preoccuparti», lo rassicura subito, porgendogli il libro, «Ho iniziato a leggerlo ed è molto interessante, dopo la ricerca potresti riprestarmelo, okay?»

«Certamente! Sarà una cosa veloce, visto che sfortunatamente al momento ho fin troppo tempo senza gli allenamenti».

«Immagino!», ridacchia Prompto, «E sta arrivando il pullman, faresti meglio a non perderlo», gli fa presente non appena avvista il mezzo rallentare per accostare alla fermata.

«Sì! A domani Prompto!», lo saluta il ragazzo, e con un semplice gesto della mano Prompto decide di tornare lentamente sui suoi passi. Ha la sua polaroid in borsa e per un momento pondera se dedicarsi o meno alla ricerca di qualcos'altro da presentare ad Ardyn per la mostra di Altissia. In quel modo, magari, potrebbe anche cercare di non pensare ai suoi poteri e a tutto quello che gli è successo.

Tuttavia i suoi pensieri vengono interrotti dalla familiare figura di Luche che, dopo averlo squadrato da capo a piedi, lo blocca sul marciapiede.

«Argentum», lo saluta senza riuscire però a nascondere una certa preoccupazione mista alla rabbia nella voce, «Cosa sei andato a dire alla preside?»

Prompto si sente sovrastato dalla sua altezza e, istintivamente, fa un passo indietro.

«I-io… solo la verità», gli risponde piano, «Che ho visto uno studente con una pistola».

Sa che è una pessima mossa e che probabilmente Luche è ancora armato, ma non riesce a tenere la bocca chiusa - forse, si sente anche forte del fatto di poter tornare indietro nel tempo e rimediare.

«No, gli hai detto che IO avevo una pistola!», controbatte l’altro, «E mi ha trascinato nel suo ufficio!»

«Io...»

Luche si concede una risata nervosa, quasi malata.

«Forse non l’hai capito ancora, ma la mia famiglia ha in pugno questo posto! Posso farti finire sotto terra come e quando voglio se continui a ficcare il naso dove non devi!»  

Prompto stringe le labbra, intimorito da quella minaccia.

«N-non costringermi a… c-chiamare la polizia», cerca di ribattere, tentando di aggirarlo per lasciare il marciapiede. Lo separano pochi metri dal cancello d’ingresso dell’istituto. Luche tuttavia non gli permette di passare, spingendolo indietro.

«Stiamo parlando,  _ Fotofanatico _ !», esclama.

«Non toccarmi!»

«Altrimenti cosa fai? Mi farai un’altra foto mentre stai nascosto tra i cespugli?»

« Non ti ho fatto nessunissima foto!», controbatte Prompto, sentendo il viso andargli in fiamme per l’imbarazzo e lo spavento. Luche ovviamente non demorde e, spintonandolo invece con più forza, riesce addirittura a fargli perdere l’equilibrio a causa del leggero scalino tra il marciapiede e la strada. Prompto sente qualcosa scattare in sé, e pensa subito di scappare e di iniziare a correre lontano. Infatti scatta in piedi come una molla, stringendo la tracolla della sua borsa al petto, ma viene tuttavia bloccato all’improvviso una moto che inchioda vicino a loro - lo stava per investire: il motociclista ha avuto per davvero degli ottimi riflessi.

Anche Luche, in reazione a quella brusca frenata, fa quasi un balzo indietro per lo stupore e lo stesso Prompto resta spiazzato.

«Prompto?»

Il ragazzo in moto solleva la visierina del casco pronunciando il suo nome con un tono meravigliato e Prompto, nonostante le ciocche azzurre tra i capelli neri che spuntano da sotto il casco, si da dello stupido per non aver subito riconosciuto il suo migliore amico.

«N-Noctis?»

«Ancora tu?», si intromette Luche qualche momento dopo, ricevendo in tutta risposta un calcio da parte di Noctis non appena cerca di avvicinarsi di nuovo.

«Salta su, Prompto!», lo incoraggia, e senza pensarci due volte Prompto sale a cavalcioni sulla moto, stringendosi subito all’altro ragazzo quando questo riprende a correre. Sente gli insulti di Luche farsi improvvisamente più lontani, e tenendo gli occhi chiusi a causa della velocità, non può far altro se non attendere che il suo cuore smetta di battere così furiosamente.

Non sa per quanto tempo corrono in moto, sa solo che quando si fermano si trovano vicino alla zona portuale di Insomnia, e la prima cosa che Prompto riesce a pensare è che... che quello è il suo migliore amico e che lo ha visto morire solo un'ora prima. Lo osserva togliersi il casco e sistemarsi i capelli con una mano. Ovviamente è anche più alto, ed il suo viso è più magro e maturo di quel che si ricorda, e Prompto non può fare a meno di chiedersi se Noctis dorma e mangi regolarmente, soprattutto quando nota i leggeri cerchi scuri sotto i suoi occhi. È diverso dal ragazzino che aveva lasciato a Insomnia quando avevano entrambi tredici anni, ma si dà ugualmente dell'idiota per non averlo subito riconosciuto nonostante l'abbigliamento - maglia attillata scura e jeans altrettanto stretti - ed i capelli con i ciuffi azzurri.

In quel mese da quando era tornato in città aveva spesso immaginato a come sarebbe stata la loro riunione, ma di certo quella non era una delle ipotesi che si era fatto.

«Spero che la corsa in moto non ti abbia scombussolato troppo», commenta Noctis con quel suo solito tono semi divertito che fa riempire il cuore di Prompto di ricordi.

«Ma ti pare?», controbatte prontamente, anche se si sente lieto di avere finalmente i piedi su una superficie solida.

«Allora, che voleva da te quel tizio? Non ti facevo tipo da andare ad attaccare briga in questo modo».

Prompto allontana per un momento lo sguardo.

«Che ne so... è Luche, che ti puoi aspettare da un tipo come lui?», mente. Non sa perché stanno parlando così tranquillamente, come se non si fossero mai separati per sette anni, ma è certo di sapere che non è una cosa positiva. Gli sembra di essere dinanzi all'innaturale calma prima della tempesta... e la cosa lo mette ancor più a disagio.

«Già, è un idiota», commenta Noctis, sedendosi sul muretto che separa il marciapiede dalla rimessa per le navi. Prompto prende subito posto accanto a lui, nervoso.

«Allora, come è stato lasciare la fredda Gralea per tornare qui?», gli chiede Noctis.

«Mi immaginavo un rientro più tranquillo in realtà».

«Quindi Gralea faceva così schifo?», domanda ancora l’altro.

«No. Ci sono dei luoghi fantastici, ma preferisco Insomnia. Sono nato e cresciuto qui, in fondo… poi l’Università è la migliore», risponde, omettendo volutamente di parlare dei propri genitori.

«E sei tornato qui solo per ‘nostalgia’ e per l’università, non per il tuo migliore amico?»

Prompto accusa il colpo, e per un momento cerca di evitare di rispondergli perché non ha scuse.

«Senti, è… è stato un periodo di merda!», mugugna piano.

«Che prevedeva l’escludermi totalmente dalla tua vita», rincara Noctis.

«Non ho mica obbligato io i miei genitori a trasferirsi!», esclama, «Poi lì le cose sono andate a rotoli, avevo altre cose per la mente...»

«E pensavi che io non potessi aiutarti come abbiamo sempre fatto?»

Prompto sospira, sa che Noctis ha ragione e non può difendersi.

«Mi... dispiace, okay? A quanto pare abbiamo avuto entrambi un periodo di merda».

«Puoi dirlo forte», annuisce Noctis, «E questo è uno di quei giorni che vorrei dimenticare...»

Prompti annuisce, anche lui vorrebbe davvero dimenticare tutto quel giorno. Vorrebbe risvegliarsi in camera sua e riprendere la sua vita come se non fosse accaduto niente. Nessun potere e nessun mancato omicidio

«Perché… non mi hai cercato quando sei tornato qui?», gli chiede ancora Noctis, formulando una delle domande che Prompto non voleva sentire. Esita per un momento poi, vista la situazione, sceglie di dover essere sincero.

«Proprio perché non ci siamo sentiti per sette anni. Non avevo il coraggio di cercarti, non sapevo come fare».

«Gralea ti ha proprio rammollito, non sei più il ragazzino che mi seguiva ovunque...», commenta Noctis.

«A quanto pare…», sospira ancora Prompto cercando di concentrarsi su qualcos’altro, come ad esempio la sua polaroid. Potrebbe fare una foto alle navi ormeggiate, ad esempio. Tuttavia quando la tira fuori non può fare a meno di imprecare nel vederla con alcuni pezzi staccati. Probabilmente, suppone con un moto d’ira, si deve essere rotta quando Luche lo ha spinto a terra.

Sente gli occhi riempirsi di lacrime perché non ha i soldi per acquistarne una nuova e quella polaroid… era importante. Troppo importante.

«Uh! Mi mancava sentirti imprecare», mormorò quasi divertito Noctis, ricevendo in risposta un’occhiataccia triste e carica di lacrime da parte di Prompto che sembra prontamente costringerlo a fare un passo indietro, «A casa dovrei avere un sacco di attrezzi per ripararla».

«Mi servono degli attrezzi specifici, Noctis...», gli fa presente, rimettendo la macchina fotografica nella borsa, tirando poi su con il naso.

«Il mio tutore si è fissato con le miniature, potrebbe avere qualcosa che fa al caso tuo», lo incoraggia ancora.

Prompto registra quell’informazione un po’ sorpreso. Noctis aveva detto  _ ‘tutore’ _ , non aveva parlato di padre né dei suoi genitori… il che lo porta a chiedersi:  _ quante cose sono cambiate in mia assenza? _

«Beh… tentar non nuoce… credo...», decide di accettare, scendendo dal muretto per seguire Noctis diretto di nuovo verso la sua moto.

«A questo punto non posso che dirti: ‘ _ Bentornato a casa, Prompto _ ’!»

«Grazie…», risponde senza però riuscire ad allontanare quel senso di ‘sbagliato’ da tutta quella situazione. È davvero felice di aver incontrato di nuovo Noctis - cambiamenti e tutto quel casino con Luche compreso -, ma non può davvero ignorare quel tassello mancante che lo fa sentire a disagio. Prende di nuovo posto alle spalle dell’altro ragazzo, ignorando il buonsenso che gli dice che non dovrebbero andare in due in moto - e soprattutto il fatto che lui non ha il casco -, stringendosi poi al suo corpo quando, con una sgommata, si rimettono in strada.

L’immagine che ha di Noctis è così diversa da quella che gli si è appena presentata davanti, ed è in quell’istante che si rende conto che, fino a quel momento, il suo ‘migliore amico’ non l’ha mai chiamato: “ _ Prom _ ”.

Era il nomignolo che gli aveva dato quando si erano conosciuti, e con un sorriso nostalgico non può fare a meno di ricordarsi di quel piccolo episodio che aveva segnato l’inizio della loro amicizia.

«‘Prompto’ _ sembra il nome di una bevanda energetica» _

_ «Puoi chiamarmi,  _ Prom  _ se vuoi» _

_ «Solo se tu mi chiami  _ ‘Noct’ _ » _

_ «Eheh! Okay Noct!» _

Erano così piccoli e inseparabili… come erano riusciti a cambiare così tanto?

Non riesce a trovare ovviamente una risposta, e quando si fermano davanti ad una casa a lui sconosciuta dopo dieci minuti di viaggio.

La trova piccola, diversa dalla villa lussuosa che aveva lasciato quando era partito per Gralea. Il padre di Noctis, Regis Caelum, era un uomo molto ricco e famoso e… quella casa non gli sembra assolutamente adatta alla ricchezza della famiglia Caelum.

«Ormai vivo qui», commenta Noctis, aprendo la porta d’ingresso. 

All’interno l’abitazione è semplice. Arredata con semplicità e silenziosa.

«A quest’ora non c’è nessuno. Vieni, saliamo in camera», prosegue l’altro, facendogli strada fino al piano superiore.

La camera di Noctis è disordinata. Ci sono calze e vestiti per terra, alcuni contenitori di Cup Noodle utilizzati, buste e altrettante scatole piene di indumenti, come se a Noctis non importasse più di mantenere l'ordine nella sua stanza. In un angolo vede addirittura delle stampelle, insieme a canna da pesca.

«Benvenuto nel mio regno!», scherza senza troppa convinzione Noctis, andando subito a distendersi sul letto. Prompto lo segue con lo sguardo, avvicinandosi poi lentamente a lui.

«Allora, dimmi un po’! Cosa fa ora questo nuovo Prompto per divertirsi?»

«Niente di che… ho scoperto che mi piace… davvero tanto la fotografia», ammette, conscio che quello non è più il momento adatto per nascondersi. Sa di voler recuperare la sua amicizia con Noctis, nonostante tutti i cambiamenti, e mentire o temporeggiare potrebbe solamente costargli caro.

«Wow… sei passato dai chocobo alle foto», commenta l’altro.

«E tu dalla pesca ai capelli azzurri», controbatte, dandosi poi dello stupido per aver pronunciato quelle parole quando scorge un lampo di disappunto negli occhi di Noctis.

«Comunque… nello studio del mio tutore ci devono essere gli attrezzi che ti servono», taglia corto, facendo comprendere a Prompto di aver toccato un tasto dolente.

Si morde le labbra e, anche se sa che si tratta di imbrogliare, allunga un poco la mano visualizzando nella sua mente l’ultima battuta di Noctis. Gli arriva l’ennesima leggera ondata di emicrania e non può fare a meno di sorprendersi quando sente l’altro parlare e ripetere le stesse parole di poco prima: «Wow… sei passato dai chocobo alle foto».

«Uhm… non sono andato tanto lontano...», decide di rispondere, «In realtà, faccio foto anche ai chocobo… sono sempre fantastici...», confessa strappando a Noctis un piccolo sorriso che lo fa sentire quasi felice di aver cambiato strada.

«Okay! Un giorno voglio vederle! Ma ora perché non mettiamo un po’ di musica?», propone a quel punto Noctis, «Accendi il lettore, intanto! Dovrei avere dei cd proprio qui», prosegue, buttandosi a pancia in giù nel letto per poter guardare sotto di esso. Prompto annuisce, spostandosi verso il mobile accanto alla scrivania per accendere l’impianto Hi-Fi. Lo accende quasi distrattamente, osservando le varie lattine di integratori e pepsi sopra e sotto la scrivania.

“ _ Noctis è… così cambiato… _ ”, si ritrova a pensare, concedendosi poi un piccolo sorriso quando nota delle lattine di Ebony nella scivania, “ _ Alcune cose almeno ci sono ancora _ ”, ammette sollevato.

Tuttavia le sue attenzioni vengono catturate da dei volantini familiari, sui quali capeggia a grandi lettere la scritta “SCOMPARSA” ed il nome di “Lunafreya Nox Flauret”.

Guarda subito Noctis, sorpreso, e poi di nuovo la foto in bianco e nero sulle fotocopie. Si trovano in una scatola e la conclusione gli sembra fin troppo ovvia.

_ “È stato lui a distribuirli e ad appenderli… _ ”, constata infatti con un pizzico di amaro in bocca.

Lo raggiunge di nuovo con le labbra strette senza sapere come commentare quella scoperta, limitandosi infatti ad osservarlo frugare in una scatola alla ricerca di un cd.

«In tutto questo disordine dubito che tu possa trovare quel che cerchi», lo rimprovera qualche momento dopo.

«Non ti ci mettere pure tu», si lamenta Noctis in risposta, «Piuttosto aiutami e controlla un po’ in giro».

«Okay…», sospira Prompto, chinandosi a sua volta sotto il letto per tirare fuori altre scatole da controllare. Lì dentro trova dei vecchi disegni, e anche delle foto e tante altre cose che lo fanno tornare con la mente indietro nel tempo a quando erano inseparabili. Ciò che però lo fa irrigidire, è l’ennesima prova del legame tra Lunafreya e Noctis, trovata all’interno di una scatola in metallo. Si tratta di una foto fatta sicuramente ad un  _ purikura _ , vista la cornice colorata e le varie decorazioni, e che ritrae i due vicini. Lunafreya ha un sorriso dolce e felice e Noctis, pur non sorridendo apertamente, ha un’espressione rilassata e tranquilla… e sono bellissimi. La foto però gli viene subito strappata via di mano da Noctis che gli mette invece davanti il cd che stava cercando.

«Ecco qui. Vogliamo sì o no ascoltare un po’ di musica?», lo incoraggia con un falso sorriso che Prompto sente di odiare. Potrebbe tornare di nuovo indietro nel tempo, evitare di trovare quella foto… ma sa di volere delle risposte, e dopo aver inserito il cd nell’impianto HI-Fi, torna accanto al ragazzo, sedendosi sul letto.

«Quella è Lunafreya Nox Flauret…», commenta piano osservando Noctis annuire lentamente, «La... città è tappezzata dei suoi annunci di scomparsa… ti dà fastidio parlare di lei?», chiede poi con delicatezza, osservando le mani del suo amico stringersi un poco.

«No… lei… Luna è stata la mia salvezza», ammette qualche momento dopo, «Sai… dopo che ti sei trasferito, la mia vita è andata a rotoli. Sono stato un idiota e se è successo è solo colpa mia. Un incidente in macchina. Io me la cavo con qualche frattura. Mentre mio padre è morto. Sono finito qui perché ho perso tutto. E tu non c’eri…»

Prompto si irrigidisce nell’apprendere quella notizia.

«E che devo dirti? Mi sentivo abbandonato... e Luna mi ha salvato la vita. Mi ha teso la mano e mi ha aiutato...»

«Ha semplicemente preso il mio posto…», constata Prompto. La sua frase suona più acida di quanto vorrebbe. Si sente geloso all’idea che ci sia stato qualcun’altro nella vita di Noctis, ma dall’altra parte sente di dover ringraziare Lunafreya per essere stata vicina al suo migliore amico.

In quel momento inizia a vedere ogni pezzo di quella complicata situazione andare al suo posto. A partire dalla casa fino alle stampelle che sono abbandonate lì in un angolo...

«Prompto…»

«Non fraintendere», lo interrompe Prompto, «Sono felice che ci sia stato qualcuno accanto a te».

Noctis esita ma annuisce e guarda ancora la foto che stringe tra le mani.

«Io e Luna eravamo così diversi, ma ci trovavamo bene insieme. Era paziente ma aveva quel pizzico di malizia e maturità che… era fantastica. Non posso descriverla in altri modi».

«Posso immaginarlo…»

«Ci stavamo organizzando per lasciare questa città. Volevamo andare via… andare a Tenebrae...»

«E cosa è successo? Il tuo tutore l’ha scoperto o... i suoi?»

«No. Sei mesi fa è scomparsa, senza lasciare neanche un messaggio. E non riesco a credere che abbia semplicemente lasciato Insomnia. Lasciandomi indietro… come tutti…»

Prompto si trattiene dall’alzare la mano per posarla sulla sua spalla, non sa come consolarlo. Come dargli forza… sono stati lontani per troppo tempo ed è tutto così complicato.

«Sei davvero sicuro che sia scomparsa?»

«Ovviamente! A differenza tua, lue me lo avrebbe fatto sapere, okay? Sono certo che le sia successo qualcosa!»

«Scusa volevo solo avere delle ulteriori informazioni… voglio aiutarti», risponde Prompto, pizzicato da quell’accusa, «I suoi genitori?»

«Solo suo fratello. Ravus è convinto che sia scappata con qualcuno…»

«Qualcuno?»

«Luna mi aveva detto di aver incontrato una persona che le aveva cambiato la vita… ma non può essere scappata. Mi rifiuto di crederlo. So che non è così. Lo saprei», insiste Noctis con sicurezza, e Prompto decide di non contraddirlo.

«Capisco…»

«Comunque… lo studio di Clarus è nella stanza accanto. Puoi arrivarci anche da solo e cercare da te l’occorrente per riparare la tua macchina fotografica...»

Prompto traduce subito quella frase come un: “ _ Preferisco restare un po’ solo _ ”, e annuendo decide di lasciare la stanza per permettere a Noctis di calmarsi.

Una volta fuori dalla camera si concede un altro sospiro. Gli sembra passata un'eternità da quando si era alzato quella mattina, sono successe così tante cose che non sa come comportarsi o come reagire. Tuttavia, tra tutto quello, ciò che però lo lascia senza parole e con un enorme peso sulle spalle è proprio Noctis. Non può non sentirsi in colpa per tutto quello. Sente che è proprio a causa della sua assenza che il suo migliore amico ha fatto delle pessime scelte… e sa che neanche il suo potere può portarlo così tanto indietro nel tempo per evitare che succeda tutto quello.

Scuote il capo, iniziando poi a percorrere il corridoio allo per entrare, con un po’ di imbarazzo e tensione nello studio del tutore di Noctis.

«P-posso?», mormora piano, trovando però la stanza vuota.

Lo studio è ordinato e, come aveva annunciato Noctis, il suo tutore si era davvero appassionato alle miniature. Ci sono piccole navi in bottiglia ed alcune ancora in fase di costruzione. Si guarda intorno curioso poi, prima di fare qualche danno, decide di cercare nelle varie cassette degli attrezzi ciò che gli serve. Fatica un po’ a trovare l’occorrente, ma alla fine riesce a tornare nella stanza di Noctis vittorioso.

Al suo ritorno vorrebbe dirsi sorpreso di vederlo fumare disteso sul letto, ma in un certo qual modo se lo aspettava.

«Ci sei riuscito?», gli chiede l’altro sbuffando per aria una nuvoletta di fumo.

«Certo. Il… il tuo tutore ha una gran bella collezione», commenta, decidendo di ignorare quel dettaglio.

«Già…», mormora Noctis in risposta, «Puoi usare la scrivania se vuoi».

Prompto annuisce, cercando poi di mettere un po’ d’ordine nel suo improvvisato piano di lavoro.

«Non dovresti fumare», gli fa presente quasi distrattamente.

«Non sei mia madre», ribatte Noctis.

«Ma posso usare ancora i miei occhi da cane bastonato per farti fare quel che voglio», dichiarò riuscendo incredibilmente a strappare una risatina a Noctis. E non può non trovare estremamente piacevole il poter ancora avere quegli scambi di battute con lui.

Si siede nella sedia girevole davanti alla scrivania, svuotando il contenuto della sua borsa su di essa. Mette da parte il suo portfolio, riordinando poi il più possibile i pezzi della macchina che si sono staccati e lo stesso corpo della polaroid. Ha già lavorato su delle piccole riparazioni ma, sfortunatamente, ci mette pochissimi minuti a comprendere che nonostante gli sforzi tutto quello va oltre le sue capacità.

«Merda…», impreca appoggiandosi allo schienale della sedia.

«Niente, eh?»

«È andata», sospira passandosi una mano tra i capelli. Alle sue spalle sente Noctis muoversi per scendere dal letto e solo qualche istante dopo avverte il suo respiro, calmo e caldo - con un pizzico di nicotina -, vicino alla sua guancia. Si irrigidisce istintivamente per quell'improvvisa vicinanza, ma cerca di non darlo a vedere.

«Effettivamente è proprio messa male», commenta Noctis, osservando la macchina, «Ma ne ha viste tante, eh?»

«Sì…»

«Non credi sia giunto il momento di passare a qualcosa di più… moderno?», gli chiede a quel punto.

«Potrei, ma mi piace vedere subito su carta gli scatti. Poi… mi sono affezionato a questa polaroid», ammette sincero.

«Capisco», mugugna a quel punto Noctis, allungandosi poi per prendere il portfolio di Prompto prima che questo potesse impedirglielo, «E questo cosa sarebbe?»

«N-Noct! È privato!»

«Oh dai! Solo un'occhiata!», ghigna l'altro, iniziando a sfogliarlo con malcelata curiosità.

Prompto sente le guance andargli quasi a fuoco. Solo Ardyn, in quanto suo insegnante, e poche altre persone hanno visto i suoi lavori e l'idea che Noctis possa giudicarlo - e probabilmente prenderlo in giro - lo mette a disagio.

«Wow... non scherzavi quando hai detto che sei passato a fare foto ai chocobo», commenta.

«Già...»

«Però mi piace», aggiunge Noctis continuando a sfogliare il portfolio con calma, «Non pensavo potessi essere così... bravo», ammette dopo qualche attimo.

«G-grazie...», risponde Prompto, allungando la mano per riprendersi il portfolio quando Noctis decide di restituirglielo. Quel movimento però fa scivolare per terra le ultime foto che aveva fatto e che non aveva ancora avuto modo di sistemare con ordine. La volpe e lo scoiattolo. È Noctis il primo a chinarsi per raccoglierle e Prompto è costretto a mordersi di nuovo le labbra.

«Questa...», mormora il ragazzo restituendogli la foto della volpe per tenere invece in mano quella dello scoiattolo, «Tu eri lì?»

«No...»

«Oh andiamo! L'ho visto anch’io questo scoiattolo!», ribatte Noctis, con tono quasi offeso per quella menzogna, «Sei… sei stato tu ad attivare l'allarme anti-incendio?»

Prompto muove solo il capo, annuendo senza sapere esattamente come rispondere.

«Ed è per questo che stavi litigando con Luche! Ora si che ha senso!», prosegue esaltato l’altro, «N-non ti ho proprio notato! A Gralea sei diventato tipo un ninja o un ladro degli RPG?», continua sedendosi ancora nel letto senza smettere di guardare la foto.

«Se… fossi stato un personaggio di un gioco di ruolo non sarei rimasto nascosto… avrei preso a calci Luche», controbatte a quel punto Prompto, prendendo posto accanto a lui.

«Sei stato comunque piuttosto figo a non farti beccare. Ma dimmi... mi hai riconosciuto?»

«Sinceramente? No. Ero troppo sconvolto dalla pistola», si trova costretto a confessare.

«Te lo concedo. Sono cambiato parecchio», annuisce l'altro, «Dunque… avrai sentito la nostra conversazione...»

Prompto esita per poi annuire.

«Solo qualcosa riguardo a soldi e droga», svela.

«Il punto più saliente insomma... e... l'hai detto a qualcuno?», Prompto avverte subito un nota d'esitazione nella sua voce, e non può non sentirsi un idiota per aver parlato alla preside.

«Non ho parlato assolutamente di te. Ho solo... detto alla preside che Luche aveva una pistola e che parlava da solo con una fontanella».

«Alla preside? Bel buco nell’acqua! Non farà un bel niente», sbotta subito Noctis, «La preside fa tanto la dura con gli studenti per ricordare a tutti che era in politica! Ma non è diversa da tutti gli altri! È interessata solo ai soldi che le passano i Lazarus! Anche i poliziotti sono come lei, non c’è nessuno onesto in questa città quando si tratta dei soldi dei Lazarus!»

«Me ne sono accorto…», si trova d’accordo Prompto, aggiungendo poi un timido: «Mi ha detto solo che avrebbe indagato… ma temo che non lo farà...»

«In ogni caso... mi hai salvato la vita...», aggiunge alla fine l’altro ragazzo.

«Noct...»

«Ti devo la vita… e un giorno di racconterò tutto, ogni cosa… te lo prometto. Ma... sono davvero felice che tu sia tornato,  _ Prom _ ...», prosegue Noctis con un sorriso che Prompto riconosce come sincero, e non una pallida imitazione o ironico come quelli che gli ha rivolto fino a quel momento... e si sente anche arrossire quando alle sue orecchie giunge di nuovo quel dolce diminutivo.

«A-anche io sono felice di essere qui... con te», rivela.

«Beh, per il momento posso solo ripagarti con una nuova polaroid!», esclama Noctis, andando verso l'armadio, intascando la foto dello scoiattolo con un: «E questa la tengo io per ricordarmi che ti devo la vita, Prom!»

«Ma dai...», mugugna Prompto, concedendosi un sorriso, «E non devi fare niente…», aggiunge poi.

«Shh!», lo zittisce Noctis, tirando fuori da una scatola una macchina istantanea che Hajime non fatica a riconoscere. Nonostante l’adesivo di Kenny Crow su un lato, è esattamente come la sua… e sa benissimo da dove proviene.

«Te la ricordi?», chiede Noctis.

«Certo…»

«Non la uso da tanto tempo, e sono certo che tu ne farai un uso migliore», mormora, porgendogli la polaroid.

«Era un regalo per te…»

«Che ora sto regalando a te, perché voglio che venga utilizzata per fare tante foto. Perché sei davvero bravissimo»

Prompto si sente arrossire, accettando con mani tremanti la macchina istantanea.

«O-okay… grazie…», mormora, mettendosi subito alla scrivania per poterla controllare e sistemare i piccoli difetti dovuti alla prolungata inattività. E, come cosa finale, ci concede di attaccare accanto al Kenny Crow del suo migliore amico il suo adesivo a forma di chocobo.

«Ora è perfetta», commenta Noctis, osservandolo al lavoro. Prompto annuisce con un mugugno, continuando a fissare la polaroid con un piccolo sorriso.

«Che ne dici? Andiamo a farci un giro?», gli propone a quel punto l’altro ragazzo.

«D’accordo. Ma pretendo di avere il casco», controbatte.

«Affare fatto!», accetta Noctis e Prompto, animato da quella improvvisa vicinanza, non può fare a meno di afferrare il suo amico.

Rigira la polaroid verso di loro dichiarando un: «Ma prima di tutto…  _ selfie _ !»

Il flash li acceca per un momento mentre vengono entrambi catturati da quell’istantanea che strappa a Noctis un basso: «Tsk», palesemente divertito prima di mettersi a cercare il casco nell’armadio.

Prompto scuote la foto, aspettando di vedere i loro volti apparire. Li vede definirsi lentamente e non può notare quanto Noctis sia bellissimo in quello scatto. Ha un’espressione sorpresa ma gli occhi sembrano brillare.

Sono insieme, pensa con un pizzico di sollievo Prompto, e per un attimo vorrebbe anche credere che non sia cambiato niente, che sia tutto normale... come prima che il trasferimento li dividesse. Ma sa che non è così e che non sarà semplice riportare per davvero il loro rapporto alle origini, ma Prompto è certo che non si arrenderà tanto facilmente. Vuole per davvero che Noctis rientri a far parte della sua vita.

«Ecco qui!», annuncia Noctis lanciandogli il casco, preso al volo da Prompto.

«Possiamo andare ora», concede, infilando la macchina istantanea in borsa insieme al suo portfolio.

«Perfetto!», e solo qualche attimo dopo sono di nuovo in sella alla moto. Prompto, finalmente con la mente sgombra da Luche e dalla precedente discussione con Noctis, non può non trovare anche quella situazione estremamente strana. Sente il suo cuore battere veloce per l’adrenalina di quella corsa e si stringe ancor di più al suo amico, ma quello al contrario sembra non riuscire a calmarlo, anzi: gli sembra di provare una diversa agitazione.

Cerca di ignorarla, e di concentrarsi invece sulla strada, mettendoci solo un momento per capire dove sono diretti. Si infilano verso l’esterno della città, attraversano il ponte che separa Insomnia da Leide… verso il promontorio.

Quella consapevolezza lo spiazza per un momento, facendogli ricordare il suo incubo. Nella distruzione e nel vento del suo sogno non era stato in grado di riconoscere quel luogo che, in realtà, conosceva bene. Da bambini, infatti, lui e Noctis, andavano spesso sul promontorio ad osservare gli animali selvatici e Insomnia da lontano.

Era Regis ad accompagnarli, ed era uno dei loro posti preferiti. Era più che normale che il suo amico cercasse di andare lì… forse era il suo modo di cercare di riavvicinarsi a lui.

Noctis ferma la moto alla base della salita, togliendosi il casco ed appendendolo al manubrio.

«Siamo arrivati...», commenta, «Questo posto è cambiato parecchio dall’ultima volta che ci sei stato...»

«S-sì...», risponde incerto, scendo dalla moto con l’altro, avviandosi poi verso il sentiero sterrato che gli avrebbe portati in cima.

«Un incendio ha distrutto tutto qui e ormai nessuno viene più qui a fare gite o picnic», si permise di spiegare Noctis, spiegando in quel modo il perché di quella distruzione.

«Sembra più una discarica a cielo aperto», mormora.

«Ormai viene utilizzata per questo», annuisce l’altro, e Prompto è certo di avvertire una nota malinconica nella sua voce. Lo osserva andare avanti, superando con attenzioni le rovine pericolanti.

«Stai venendo, Prompto?», lo richiama qualche momento dopo Noctis.

«Sì, sì… sono dietro di te. Stavo… solo osservando questo posto», mente.

«Okay...»

Sanno entrambi che non è quella la verità, ma decidono di lasciar correre almeno per il momento. Prompto allora riprende a seguirlo, osservando come i raggi dell’ormai prossimo tramonto riescano a filtrare tra pareti in pietra che circondano il sentiero finale verso la cima. Uno spettacolo che, forse il giorno prima, sarebbe anche riuscito ad apprezzare e si sarebbe addirittura attardato a fare foto ad ogni fiore, agli uccellini e anche a quel… chocobo nero che li sta osservando poco più avanti, in cima alla gola

Sussulta nel rendersi conto di quanto ha appena visto, ma quando riporta di nuovo gli occhi su quello stesso punto si rende conto di essersi sbagliato. Non c’è niente. Nessun chocobo o animale simile.

“ _ Che idiota… _ ”, si insulta, “ _ I chocobo neri si sono estinti da anni _ ”.

Doveva essere stata solo un’allucinazione, causata dallo stress di quell’assurda giornata. Scuote il capo e rivolgendo i suoi pensieri verso Noctis lo raggiunge, certo di trovarlo seduto su una delle rovinate panche in legno che, anni prima, venivano utilizzate per chiunque si avventurava fin lì per fare dei picnic o anche solo per vedere Insomnia dall’alto. Lo trova effettivamente su quella panca, davanti all’immensa distesa di mare.

Sembra essere ormai l’unica panchina intergra, salvata dai vandali e dalle intemperie, e quello non può non far sentire Prompto ancora più strano. In quello stesso luogo, su quelle stesse panchine, lui e Noctis hanno passato ore ad osservare la città… e gli sembra strano, quasi incredibile, l’averla vista anche in quella visione.

«Tutto okay?», gli chiede quando è ormai abbastanza vicino, cercando di allontanare quei pensieri.

«Certo. E puoi sederti se vuoi, Prompto», risponde Noctis, guardando ancora verso l’orizzonte. Prompto prende posto, e dopo qualche momento di silenzio decide di riprendere a parlare. Non può davvero ignorare tutta quella situazione, e anche se Noctis gli ha promesso che gli avrebbe detto tutto un giorno: e non vuole aspettare.

«Voglio aiutarti…», esordisce, «Ma se non mi dici tutto… come posso farlo?»

«Non vorrei metterti in mezzo…», sospira Noctis.

«Ormai ci sono e non voglio tirarmi indietro!»

«Come ai vecchi tempi, eh?», mormorò l’altro, «Diciamo che… speravo di prendere abbastanza soldi dal ricatto a Luche per potermene andare da qui e vivere in tranquillità lontano… abbastanza soldi per me e per Luna», conclude.

«Immagino… ma Luche…»

«L’ho beccato a spacciare una sera, in un locale», la risposta suona alle orecchie di Prompto troppo rapida per essere… totalmente vera.

«C’è dell’altro?», chiede infatti.

«… una sera mi ha portato nella sua stanza nel dormitorio», ammette dopo un momento Noctis, «Abbiamo bevuto parecchio e… sai, se preso bene non sembra poi così male. Puoi parlare tranquillamente con lui. Però... ad un certo punto deve avermi dato qualcosa. Non ricordo esattamente cosa è successo, so solo di aver visto tutto appannato e quando ho ripreso i sensi quel bastardo era sopra di me con una fotocamera...»

Prompto si irrigidisce nel sentirlo pronunciare quelle parole, stringendo i pugni come per trattenersi.

«Ti… ha…?»

«No, cazzo no! Per fortuna!», esclama subito Noctis, «Ci ha provato ma sono riuscito a tirargli un calcio e a colpirlo con qualcosa, credo una lampada, e sono scappato… è stato terribile», mormora, «Ho provato a comprare il suo silenzio... credevo sarebbe stato semplice e gli ho dato appuntamento alla fontanella. È la più isolata dell’università… e il resto lo sai».

«Io… d-dovresti denunciarlo», esclama subito Prompto, scattando in piedi senza nascondere la sua ira. Noctis sorride istintivamente per la sua reazione.

«Ti giuro che… che nessuno ti farà più del male. Dovranno passare prima sul mio corpo», prosegue Prompto con sicurezza, guardandolo negli occhi senza mostrare esitazione.

«Grazie, Prompto… ma non ho bisogno di essere protetto, lo sai…», annuisce l’altro, rivolgendo di nuovo lo sguardo verso l’orizzonte, «Però… sono felice che tu sia qui… e che mi abbia anche salvato la vita… forse è stato il destino a farci incontrare di nuovo in questo modo...»

In un’altra occasione, Prompto avrebbe ribattuto con un: “ _ Sei davvero romantico, Noct _ ”, ma in quel momento non si sente poi così certo di quelle parole.

«E se questo è il destino…», prosegue Noctis, «Allora spero di ritrovare Luna… mi manca da morire, Prom…»

«La troveremo…», mormora.

«A volte vorrei che una bomba distruggesse questa città, in modo da non avere più niente da lasciare alle mie spalle…», svela l’altro, alzandosi e andando verso la ringhiera protettiva davanti alla panchina, «Solo… cenere. Ricordi… niente che mi trattenga…»

Prompto vorrebbe raggiungerlo, prendergli la mano per dargli il suo supporto, ma una violenta emicrania lo fa piegare quasi in due per il dolore. Gli sfugge un lamento e preme i palmi contro gli occhi nella stupida e inconscia speranza di placare quella fitta. Tuttavia quando riesce a riaprirli, oltre a delle fastidiose lucine bianche, davanti a sé vede di nuovo la stessa distruzione dell’incubo di quella mattina.

«No…», mormora schermandosi il viso con la mano per proteggersi, «Ancora?»

Si trova ai piedi della salita che ha appena percorso e sa…  _ sa che Noctis è lì in cima _ ! Erano lì insieme fino a qualche istante prima!

Agitato, si costringe a muoversi nonostante le violente raffiche di vento, arrancando sulla fanghiglia e superando i vari ostacoli smossi dalle intemperie. Mentre si trascina verso la cima, gli sembra quasi di rivedere quello stesso chocobo nero che lo aveva confuso al suo arrivo al promontorio con Noctis, ma in quel momento non si lascia spaventare dalla sua presenza, anzi: si sente quasi sollevato.

Il chocobo si sposta non appena lo raggiunge, facendogli quasi strada fino alla sua meta, dove lo perde di vista. Lì i suoi occhi vengono ancora catturati dal tornado. Terribile, esattamente come la prima volta che lo aveva visto.

Cerca tuttavia di ignorarlo per provare invece ad arrivare alla panca in legno che qualche momento prima stava occupando con Noctis, e quando non lo trova lì Prompto non sa se sentirsi sollevato o meno dalla sua assenza.

«Dove sei… dove sei Noct?», mormora ancora a mezza voce guardandosi attorno, venendo poi colpito alle gambe da un pezzo di carta trascinato dal vento. Lo riconosce come uno dei fogli del giornale della città e quando lo prende tra le mani non può far altro se non lasciarselo sfuggire, di nuovo catturato dalle raffiche.

Guarda ancora il tornado che si sta facendo strada verso Insomnia… in mente, impresse quasi con il fuoco, la data letta su quel giornale.

«Questo… questo succederà tra quattro giorni…», esala quasi senza fiato, voltandosi poi di scatto quando sente una mano posarsi sulla sua spalla.

«Prom?»

Mette subito a fuoco il volto preoccupato di Noctis, illuminato dalla luce calda del tramonto.

«C-che…?», Prompto si volta agitato.

Nessuna tempesta, nessun tornado…

«Stai bene?», insiste Noctis.

«N-NoctOikawa... sei qui... è tutto vero… è reale...», ansima a quel punto Prompto toccandosi la testa.

«Cosa? Sei pallido, che succede? Vieni, siediti»

Prompto scuote il capo ma permette lo stesso a Nocris di accompagnarlo di nuovo fino alla panca, aiutandolo a sedersi.

«Io non…», esordisce cercando di calmarsi. Non ha dato di matto per tutto il giorno, ma in quel momento sente che è davvero tutto troppo reale... che non si tratta di semplicemente di un incubo o di uno scherzo.

«Ho avuto altra visione… I-Insomnia sta per… per essere rasa al suolo da un tornado...», mormora.

«Oh, andiamo...»

«L'ho visto Noct! Ti sembro uno che dice cazzate?», esclama quasi arrabbiato, facendo sussultare l'altro.

«Okay... okay! Prendi un bel respiro ora!»

«Non trattarmi come un pazzo...», mugugna allora, prendendo la decisione di raccontargli tutta la verità. Deve farlo. Non può tenersi tutto dentro... rischia di impazzire.

«C'è una cosa che devo dirti. Una cosa che… potrebbe sembrarti assurda ma è vera...»

«Dimmi tutto, sono qui...», lo incoraggia Noctis, e Prompto cerca di guardarlo negli occhi, come per dimostrargli che non sta mentendo.

«Durante la lezione del corso di fotografia, ho avuto questa stessa visione… un tornado gigantesco diretto verso Insomnia, e quando ho ripreso i sensi ho scoperto di poter tornare indietro nel tempo...»

Anche solo pronunciare quelle parole lo fa sentire un'idiota oltre che un folle, e lo sguardo di Noctis gli fa capire che anche questo la pensa allo stesso modo.

«Ma non sono pazzo!», aggiunge.

«Sicuro di non aver preso... niente di strano?»

«Non diciamo cazzate! Ma ti pare? Come pensi ti abbia salvato alla fontanella?», insiste Prompto nervoso.

«Hai fatto troppi giochi di ruolo mi sa», ironizza Noctis, strappando un basso lamento all’altro. Prompto sente le lacrime pungergli gli occhi, si sente irritato e spaventato.

«Ho visto Luche che ti sparava!», esclama a quel punto, «Ti… ti ho visto morire! Per questo sono riuscito a tornare indietro e a premere l'allarme...»

«Ti rendi conto di quello che mi stai dicendo? Sembra tanto la trama di un anime o di un videogame...», si difende l'altro.

Prompto annuisce, cercando di calmare il suo respiro, mormorando poi un: «Ovvio che lo so... ma ho questo potere e la città verrà distrutta tra quattro giorni...»

«È stata davvero una giornata incredibile per entrambi… forse dovresti semplicemente distenderti… e...», Noctis non riesce quasi più a parlare, alzando il capo verso l’alto, «Che diavolo...? Questa è... neve?!»

Prompto lo imita guardandosi attorno insieme a Noctis, entrambi sorpresi dal quell'improvvisa nevicata in un luogo generalmente caldo e inospitale come i confini di Leide.

«Ci saranno almeno 26 gradi… com'è possibile?», commenta Noctis, tendendo le mani per raccogliere altri fiocchi di neve come per assicurarsi che fossero reali.

«Sta cambiando il tempo...», constata piano Prompto prendendo poi un profondo respiro, «Oppure sta arrivando una tempesta...», conclude guardando di nuovo verso Noctis, che gli rivolge uno sguardo altrettanto serio… come se finalmente avesse deciso di credere alle sue folli parole.

Si sistemò meglio su quella panca di legno che, da bambini, li aveva accolti così tante volte e che era diventata testimone di sogni e giochi in passato.

«Okay Prom... ricomincia dall'inizio e... raccontami tutto. Qualsiasi cosa accada… sono con te!»


End file.
